Colonel Smooth Moves
by FullmetalMeep
Summary: "He knows he should be irritated, but for some reason, he can't seem to stop laughing." T for the not-quite sexings and Ed's mouth, you know the drill.


_Hey all! It's Meep! The following is a little fic I started... Two years ago... And recently decided I should finish and post. It was inspired from a prompt on_ imagineyourOTP _'s Tumblr page (which I don't believe is active anymore). Let me know what you think! I'll post the prompt at the end so there's no spoilage._

* * *

Ed groans and wiggles closer to the edge of the bed and to Roy who is lying beside him. As the lips against his part and a warm tongue enters his mouth, the surge of excitement it brings causes him to reach blindly out, clutching his lover to himself. He kisses back hard, sucking on the man's tongue and dimly wondering how it is that these things always seem to happen. Roy growls back and breathes hard, his hands wandering instinctively down Ed's back to squeeze his ass. Ed jolts back, abruptly catching his breath and unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes linger on Roy's face.

It was _his_ fault, he decides. This time, at least. He had been content to lie there and read his book until he was tired enough to call it a night when Roy suddenly jumped him. Well, as much as he could seeing as how they both had been in bed to begin with.

In any case, it's not as though Ed particularly minds at this point: he feels as if he has all the energy in the world: any traces of fatigue now utterly gone. Still panting, Ed rises to his hands and knees and climbs over, holding himself over Roy, who is lying on his back.

Roy's eyes seem to darken and he watches Ed with a sort of wonder on his face, taking in every bit of him at once as if for the first time. The sincerity of it is almost comical and Ed wonders what's going through his head to make him look like that, but decides it doesn't matter. It's a heady look and one he decides he shouldn't disappoint. So, with just a hint of a cocky smirk on his mouth, Ed leans down and presses their lips together. Roy's hands are on him in an instant, strong and warm and sweeping up and down his arms, his sides, his hips. Ed shivers and groans at all the attention and pulls away again, sitting back on Roy's hips as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. He can feel something hard pressing against him. Roy is watching him with those same sleepy, lusty eyes. Ed lets out a hot breath and slips his hands under Roy's shirt, lifting it to rest against the man's collar before pinching his nipples. The way he jolts and groans at the touch are all the encouragement Ed needs to dive back on top of him, growling as he bites his lips not too gently.

Roy kisses him deeply, arching his back as he twines their legs together. His tongue slides deeper into Ed's mouth. Ed gasps and instinctively rubs against the thigh pressed between his legs.

"Fuck," he murmurs to Roy's chest, not expecting that to have felt as good as it did.

Roy favors him with an ironic quirk of his lips. "Indeed." His voice is rough and he tilts his hips up so Ed can feel his warmth even through the fabric that separates them.

Ed moans appreciatively, covering Roy's mouth with quick, sloppy kisses and rolling his hips against the other man, purposefully this time. He shivers and Roy groans, angling himself in a way to force Ed to rub against his own cock rather than his leg.

The tension between them is almost palpable and escalating quickly as the sounds of their heavy breathing dominate the room. Ed thrusts his hips against Roy's, pressing into him again and again: all but fucking him through their clothing. This isn't how they normally do it, but the sounds Roy makes every time their bodies meet is more than enough to keep Ed going.

And damn if it didn't feel good, too.

Roy clutches at Ed's neck, dragging him down farther and Ed grins and takes the opportunity to roughly kiss his lover's neck and jaw. Fuck, he wants them both to be naked so they can get on with it, but he feels torn with not wanting to stop what they already have going. He wonders if he can get off this way. He sucks hard on his lover's neck, and the groan Roy lets out makes his cock give a little twitch. On second thought, yeah, he definitely could. He wonders if Roy—

But then Roy's hands squeeze his shoulders with a different kind of insistence and, before Ed can even question him, Roy is flipping him over to put himself on top and…sail right over the edge of the bed.

He squawks indignantly in a very un-Roy-like fashion as he hits the floor hard with a thud. Ed is so stunned that all he can do for a moment is stare over the edge of the bed at the crumpled tangle of limbs that is his boyfriend.

In a moment, though, his senses come flooding back to him and he breaks into a hysterical sort of cackle, nearly falling off the bed, too. He knows he should be irritated, but for some reason, he can't seem to stop laughing; and soon Roy is joining him, letting out big, helpless belly laughs. Still on the floor, his shoulders shake and he barely manages to roll onto his back, lest he hyperventilate into the carpet. Not that Ed notices, too busy rolling around on the bed, his eyes squeeze shut and his hands hug his sides in a fit of giggles.

When their laughter finally dies down enough for them to look at each other without cracking up all over again, Roy glances sheepishly up at Ed and says, "That didn't pan out quite as I had planned."

Ed snorts, but manages to keep his breathing even this time. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

A weak chuckle is all a very exhausted and humbled Roy can manage that this point. "I know. Take me back?"

"Get your ass up here." Ed smirks and climbs under the covers, scooting over to make room.

"So rude," Roy murmurs, but does as Edward says anyway. "You're ruining the mood."

Ed pauses for a moment, making sure Roy is watching him, before pointedly looking down at his lack of an erection. "I think you've already taken care of that one, Colonel Smooth Moves."

"Tell me about it," Roy winces a little, finally feeling the not-so-hilarious effects of the fall.

Ed looks at him. "Your dick okay?"

It's Roy's turn to snort now. "Yes, Edward my dick is fine, thank you. How about yours?" He nods in Ed's direction.

"Eh, it's okay, I guess." Ed shrugs. "Now, my nuts? They're a different story. Feelin' a little on the blue side, but I figure you'll just owe me double next time." He winks at this.

Roy gives a little laugh and follows up with a yawn. "I'm not sure how I feel about being indebted to you, Ed. Although I do empathize."

Ed nods, thinking something over. "Hey, Roy?"

"Mm?"

"How's your pride?"

"Edward?" Roy pipes up suddenly, ignoring the jab.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Ed trails off, realizing he does feel pretty tired, anyway. Feeling generous, he decides to let it go for now, but he knows he can never let Roy live this do—"

"You can plot your revenge in the morning," Roy interrupts. "I can _hear_ the gears turning in there. Give it a rest."

Well, apparently they both know it.

"Alright already, jeez." Ed shuffles around some more, trying to find the most comfortable spot. "Okay, goodnight. You happy?"

Roy smiles and closes his eyes. "Yes, very. Goodnight, Ed."

* * *

 _Prompt: "Image your OTP kissing passionately in bed. Person A rolls over onto Person B to start making love, but underestimates how much mattress is left and rolls off Person B and onto the floor. They laugh so hard the mood is killed, and end up snuggling instead."_


End file.
